D and C
by JustfortheXIANofIt
Summary: 2nd installment of the tutor verse. AU, OOC, G!P


**Title:** D and C

**Author:** JustfortheXIANofIt

**Rating:** Adult or M

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Glee world, created and owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. The songs that are used belong to their respective writers and artists. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you choose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

A/N1: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futanari (g!p)**

A/N2: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d

**SUMMARY:** **2nd installment of The Tutor verse. WARNING: AU, OOC, G!P.**

"Mm, right there. You have very talented hands." Rachel groaned as the girl on top of her found another spot on her back. She laid naked on her stomach as the girl who is equally naked continue to give her a massage.

Santana chuckled, "I get that all the time. What did you do hm? You're very tense."

Rachel opened her eyes, "My dad asked me to give him a hand on the backyard. So, you've been giving massages a lot huh?"

Santana smirked then laid on top of her, her front is fully pressed on the smaller girl's back. "Why do you want to know? Jealous?"

"I can say that I am but no I'm not." Rachel chuckled when the younger girl glared at her and sat up. "I very well know that I am the only one who can give you that kind of orgasm and as far as I know, there are only two person you've been with. Your best friend and me, right?"

"And what makes you say that?"

Rachel rolled on her back, "You told me that Brittany is your first and from what I observed, you've never been with a boy like that." Santana tried to open her mouth but the other brunette cut her off first. "You lied. You may not be a virgin but it's you're first time in penile penetration. I am the first person you've been with who has a dick right?"

Santana averted her gaze and crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course not. I have a boyfriend you know."

Rachel gave a full on belly laughter. Santana glared. "Who are you kidding kid? Do you think you're the first one I fucked who is a virgin? I knew what it's like to be fucked for the first time and you know how big I am. After that day, you've been limping and squirming on your seat. I bet it still hurts a little today before we had sex again, it's only been a week after all." Rachel sat up and glared down at her. All the cockiness vanished and a serious look replaced her demeanor. "Why did you lie to me? I could have been more careful, gentle, if I knew that it would be your first time."

The Latina looked away very flustered. "I don't want you to think that I am inexperienced. You always see me as a kid but I am not. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you really?"Rachel huffed then shook her head. "You have a boyfriend but you've been sleeping with me. What he is to you? What am I to you? And the most important question is, who is Brittany to you?"

"Don't drag Brittany in to this." Santana sat up and covered her front with the sheets. "Puck is just for popularity. I am not in love with him and I am very well aware that he doesn't love me too. He's been fucking anyone behind my back ever since we got together. And you? Well, let me ask you. What am I to you?"

Rachel glared, "I can always stop this. You're the one who threw herself at me. Yes, you're a good fuck and honestly I started caring about you but I don't like being lied to."

Santana's eyes widen. Her breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat quicken. "You do?"

Rachel nodded and sighed but didn't say anything anymore.

Santana chewed her lower lip before throwing the sheet on the floor. She sat up and straddled the shocked brunette with her actions. "You confuse me. You made me feel things I never knew. The first time I saw you, I knew something is different with you. You made me want to want you. With just one look, one touch, I am putty on your hands. What are you doing to me?" She nuzzled her face on the crook of the other girl's neck.

"We can stop this right now. You just said it yourself, you're confused." Santana shook her head and made an unintelligible noise. Rachel sighed and let the younger brunette rest on her. She looked around and found the same thing that made her more curious of the other girl. "Brittany is a beautiful girl."

"She is."

Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl's waist who is still straddling her. "You're in love with her."

Santana pushed her away but the smaller girl is stronger than she looks. "I'm not, she is my best friend. It's just the two of us San, you can tell me. Maybe it will lessen your confusion if you accepted the fact that you're in love with her and…that you are gay."

"Stop!" Santana pushed her further but the brunette won't let go. "I'm not gay. I can't be gay."

Rachel tightened her arms around the girl who buried herself further against her. She felt warm tears drip down her neck as the girl broke down. "Shh, shh…it will be okay." She cradled the girl until she relaxes. She felt a twist inside her heart seeing the girl like this. She then remembered those times in high school when she and Quinn started feeling things for each other. They may be sweetheart since then but it wasn't an easy walk getting there. Quinn grew up in a very strict and Christian home so their relationship is a bout of feelings against faith back then. "I know it's scary for you but in time you'll see that it doesn't matter what people think of you as long as you are happy and comfortable with yourself."

"You had gay panic too?"

Rachel chuckled. "I don't, but my girlfriend had…I mean, ex-girlfriend."

Santana pulled away and stared hard at her. Rachel squirmed at how intense the younger brunette is looking at her. Santana nodded once before burrowing herself again to the older girl. "You're still in love with her are you?"

Rachel sucked in a deep breath. "Yes, I am." She wrapped her arms around the girl and they fall back on the bed.

After a while the girl on top of her moved. She thought that the girl had fallen asleep. "Please, don't." She heard the girl whisper.

"Don't what?"

"Please don't stop this."

**XXX**

"Good afternoon Rachel. I trust that my daughter is improving on her studies?"

"Indeed she is Mrs. Lopez. She's been getting better and better every day. What a good kid you have too, eagerly putting into practice what she learns."

Santana blushed harder, not missing the pun behind it. She took a sip of her tea and hid her red face from the two woman. Rachel smiled in her direction.

"Really? Well that is very good." Mrs. Lopez hummed, "In that case, we won't be needing your service anymore Rachel. You've been a great help to my mija." If Rachel was shocked about the news, she hid it very well. She smiled and nodded at the older woman.

Santana's eyes widen, she choked on her tea and almost spluttered on the carpeted floor. "What?" She wiped her mouth and stood facing her mother.

"This is what you want right? You don't even want to have a tutor in the first place…"

The younger girl opened and closed her mouth to say something. She looked at Rachel but the other girl is not looking at her. She is busy sipping her tea. She internally groaned, "Yeah, at first I don't but…but Rachel helped me a lot and I don't mind continuing with this and besides midterms is coming up. I need all the help I can get."

Mrs. Lopez sighed and then smiled at her. "Well then if you are sure. I'm very happy that you're taking your studies seriously." She turned to look at the smaller brunette. "Rachel, I hope you can give more of your time with her. There is nothing wrong with improving yourself more right?"

"Absolutely nothing wrong Mrs. Lopez." She smiled and subtly arched her eyebrows at the younger Latina. Santana shrugged and slowly sat down her previous seat. She blew out a breath and smiled at herself. _Whew, that's a close one._

**XXX**

After three years of not stepping in this field again, Rachel walked along the path towards the bleachers were over fifty people are already waiting for the game to start. A day prior, Santana invited her to watch the first football game of the Titans against the Stingers. She rejected the offer first but the younger girl has been very persuasive especially when she uses her mouth. She is looking for a seat when someone grabbed the back of her jacket and yanked her under the bleachers. She almost threw a punch on the offender if she hadn't seen the other's face.

"What the hell San? I almost punch you."

"Sorry, I thought you'd never come."

"I promised right? Besides how can I deny you after what you did for me?"

Santana hummed and licked her lips. She pushed the other girl on the wall and pressed her cheerio uniform clad body against her. "Hmm, I'm very aware how much you liked it. You look so hot tonight." She took in the girl's attire, it was a simple black skinny jeans with a jean jacket and under that is a white tank top that clung to every curve of her body. She wore a bright red lipstick and let her hair down.

"This uniform looks really good on you." Her eyes glazed over as she took in the girl in front of her. The skirt is too short to even have cover anything. It always turned her on thinking about that uniform that is why she always wanted to rip that uniform from Quinn's back when they are in high school and now on the Latina who is like begging to be fucked.

Santana shuddered when she saw the look on Rachel's eyes, she groaned when the older girl grabbed her hips with both hands and their bodies flushed. "Aren't you supposed to be out there?" asked Rachel.

Santana moaned and shook her head. "I have better things to do here. They can wait." She then pushed herself away and kneeled on the ground. She instantly unbuckle Rachel's belt and unzip her fly. In one swift motion, Santana tugged the girl's jeans and boxer's down to her ankle.

"Fuck!" Rachel bucked her hips against the hand that enveloped her dick.

Santana looked up while pumping the girl's length. "I can't get enough of you. You're so big." She licked her lips then took the hard length inside her mouth. Rachel groaned and slumped back on the wall. Santana bobbed her head without oblivion. Rachel is in ecstasy, she met the girl's mouth with every thrust. They heard the crowd grew louder and music playing in the background.

"Shit! You're so good in that." Rachel grabbed the Latina's head and pounded her mouth. She almost lost it when Santana choked but didn't pull away. Instead, she took Rachel deeper inside. She looked up and hummed. "Fuck!" Rachel took that as a go and fucked the girl's mouth until she came. She shot her load down the girl's throat who greedily suck it all. "Fuck, that's so hot."

Santana stood on shaky legs and leaned on her. "I didn't expect to like your cum but you taste so good." She grabbed Rachel's now limp dick and pumped it again. "I need you now. I'll be quick."

Rachel moaned and groaned under her ministrations and nodded. She pushed the younger girl, her face and front pressed up against the wall. She lifted the skirt and tugged the girl's spank and panty down her knees. "Be quiet okay?"

Santana nodded and bit her lip. Rachel took her dick in her hands and lined herself. She coated her length with the girl's cum and played with her pussy a little. "Rach, please…" Rachel slowly pushed her way in until all of her length is buried inside the Latina's tight channel.

"Ready?" Santana nodded eagerly and braced herself. Rachel pulled out until the head of her dick is inside and then slammed without warning. Nothing is slowl and gentle after that. Santana kept moaning and groaning in every thrust. Her moans are getting louder as her orgasm approaches. "Fuck! Be quiet!" Rachel hissed. She grabbed the girl's hips and slammed into her over and over, her other hand cover the girl's mouth. "Fucking tight!"

Santana jutted out her butt further making Rachel go deeper inside her. She keened when the girl hit that particular spot that made her toes curl. "Please! More, I'm gonna cum!" Rachel heard the girl said while still covered by her hand.

"Gonna cum…"Rachel bit her own lip as another orgasm hit her. She released her seed inside the girl's passage. Santana bucked her hips a few times before she arched her back and orgasm hit her. She trembled and shuddered feeling their mixed cum flow out of her. Rachel slumped against the girl's back. They breathed each other before pulling away and fixing their selves.

A loud piercing whistle echoed around the field, the opposing team is getting up from their bench. The cheerios are already doing their routine.

"You're in trouble. I remember coach Sylvester, that woman is crazy. You're her captain after all."

"I don't think she noticed that I'm gone and besides it's the junior varsity's turn. We'll be doing the half time."

Rachel eyed her closely. "Will you be able to dance after I just fucked you?"

Santana smirked and crushed their lips together before pulling away completely. "You just have to wait and see." She turned on her heel leaving Rachel behind who just shook her head and went out the other end of the bleacher to take a seat.

**XXX**

**Can you give me a ride? –S**

**Sure, where are you? –R**

**Locker room. I'll just hop in the shower and be ready in fifteen. –S**

**K. I'll be in the parking lot. –R**

That was fifteen minutes ago, Rachel has been waiting for the girl inside her car. The game had been interesting for her not because of the actual football game but the cheerios half time show. This year's team sucked. That is coming from her who wasn't even a fan of football but even though she knew about the sport. There is no teamwork; every single one of them is trying to outshine one another. The quarterback doesn't even know what to do after a shuffle. They never even got a touchdown.

The senior varsity team did quiet a good job. Even though their home team is pummeled to the ground by 3-0 in favor of the opposing team, they managed to lift up the spirit of the audience. Not just lift up their spirit, awaken their slumbering libido as well. It should be illegal to have moves like that. The swaying and gyrating of hips against one another is one, add the flips and turns is too much. She swore to herself that those skirts had gotten shorter and skimpier.

_Whoa_

Her eyes bulged as she noticed Santana walking out of the building. The girl is wearing a tight red strapless dress that clung to her body. What made her frozen more is how shirt the dress is, the hem is just ridding past the girl's ass. Added to the mix is a very red lipstick and smokey eyes. One thing crossed her mind that moment, Santana is wearing a fuck me right now look. She is still slacked jaw as the other girl entered her car.

"You'll catch a fly," said Santana with a smirk. She congratulated herself for making the older brunette speechless, the same thing she hoped for.

Rachel breathed in. "What the hell are you wearing?" She coughed out the pitchness in her voice.

"There's an after party at Puck's. I need to show up."

Rachel shook her head and started the engine. "Showing up like that? Don't you think it's too much?" She's not an old fashion, far from that. She's not that old too, she's just in her twenties but she still has reservations. To think that she saw girls wearing different types of clothes, no matter what style or how long or short it is, she was still caught off guard and besides this is Lima.

"You don't like it?" Santana frowned. Her confidence brought down by a mile. After all, she dressed up for the girl not that she'll tell the brunette about it. Her self confidence is too much for the both of them already. She doesn't want to inflate more her ego.

Rachel sensed the girl's mood changed and decided to back track. "You look good, fucking hot, really, but there is a right time and place to wear something like that."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms and looked out the window. The air inside the car is tense. She didn't think that her plan would fail. She planned to seduce the other girl tonight and they will have another round in the car before she go to Puck's, not like this.

"You know what? Yeah, do whatever you want. You seemed desperate though. I bet all the jocks especially your boyfriend will think the same thing. You may want to be the center of attraction but no one will respect you." Rachel turned sharply on the corner, the house in destination is already in sight. She sped through it, wanting to get out of this situation as fast as she can. When Quinn was the hbic, she didn't act like this. She may be a bitch that time but she didn't dress or put herself in this kind of situation. And why does she compare Santana and Quinn again? What the hell is going on with her head? She stepped on the break a block away from the house. More than a dozen of car is parked in front of it and students are everywhere. "Where is your car?"

Santana glared. What Rachel said hurt her more than she expected. "Why do you care?" Rachel glared back. "I left it on school and before you ask I'm staying at Britts tonight." She opened the door and slammed the door close.

"Shit!" Rachel clutched her chest at the sudden burst on her ears. She watched as the Latina power walked through the bodies and inside the house. She didn't miss the cat calls and whistles of every guy as she passed them. She just took in a deep breath and decided to go home.

Inside the house, Santana is trying not to blow up. Every guy and some girls are leering at her. It didn't bother her before, this is what she wants and she got used to this but after what happened with Rachel she became self conscious. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the first cup she saw.

"Hey S, who's that?" asked Brittany. She was outside when the Latina came and saw the car. "Who drove you here?"

"No one important. Someone trying to meddle with my life." Brittany just nodded. Santana watched her from the rim of her cup. The blonde is wearing a short yellow jean short and white tank top. Her hair is in a messy pony tail and wearing a light make up. She gulped and glanced around.

"Looking hot there S. Dressing up for someone?" Brittany decided to change the subject. She walked towards the Latina and stood in front of her. A short gap in between them. She bit her lower lip and winked at her.

Santana smirked, "Yeah, someone." Before Brittany can touch her, a huge arm encircled her waist and pulled her against a body of rock. Soon, big and chapped lips smashed against her. She whimpered against it, how hard the guy is kissing her. She can taste the alcohol in his mouth. She pushed away the body and scowled.

"What the hell Puck?"

Puck smirked and licked his lips. She can see that he is already in the brink of being drunk. His eyes glazed over and stumbling on his feet. "What? You look so fucking hot and you're my girlfriend. What's wrong with that?" He leaned down again for another kiss but Santana pushed him away again. "Babe, come on."

"Fuck off Puckerman. You're drunk."

The guy smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Not stopped me before. I know you want it too babe. We can go to my room."

Santana glared and pushed him. He stumbled back against the fridge. "Whoa, feisty. I like that."

"Shut up. I won't have sex with you."

"Why are you wearing that if you don't want to have sex? Come on babe, were going to have lots of fun."

Brittany pushed him this time when he tried to get closer. "Get away Puck. She doesn't want to. Let's go San." She took the Latina's hand who is fuming on the side.

"It's your loss!" He called after them and took another cup of beer from the table. He found another cheerio alone in the couch and smirked, First one tonight, he thought.

**XXX**

The house is dark when Rachel arrived. Her dads were still at work and won't be home until later. She decided to forego dinner and went to her old room. The fight in the car made her really tired. She already told the girl that she cared about her but if Santana doesn't care then she won't care either. She have more important things to take care of.

After getting out of her day clothes and preparing for bed, she decided to log in her email account. It's been two weeks she hasn't checking her mail. She deleted bunch of spam mails and sorted the ones concerning about school. One name caught her eye, she didn't hesitate to click it open and read.

_Hi Rach!_

_How are you? Well, I just want to tell you that I'm going home for Christmas break. Let's catch up._

_See you soon,_

_Quinn_

Rachel stared and read the short message two more times before closing it. She log out and turn off her laptop. She went to her bed and snuggled to her pillow.

Christmas break.

Two weeks.

She smiled and drifted off to sleep. Two more weeks and she'll get to see Quinn again but she felt something is off. She can't pin point what it is so she just brushed it off for another day.


End file.
